Lost Soul
by Haloxoxo
Summary: Massie is called a lost cause by her friends and even her own mother. After almost overdosing on pills, she was sent to a rehab center to treat her depression, and bulimia. Derrick sees her as a lost soul not a lost cause. Better summary inside. One-shot


****

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the CLIQUE.

This is a one-shot because I don't have time for a story right now. And basically this is how I feel about my life right now which is not really caring about life and not vauling life because I don't feel like being my happy self when I'm truly miserable.

**MPOV:**

* * *

_Everyone have their eyes on me as I walk down the school corridor. With me are my bff's; we're better known as the Pretty Committee or PC for short we rule BOCD middle school so don't even try to say that you do. _

_"Massie, does this look okay?" Dylan asked as she twirled around in her dress. _

_"It's purr-fect" I told her._

_"Thanks Massie, I owe you one. Chris is going to have a hard time keeping his hands off of me" Dylan said happily; then she scurried off to find Chris._

_Gawd what would she do without me?_

_"Massie, should I play hard to get with Kemp?" Kristen asked desperate._

_"Hard to get, you don't want to sound needy" I said flawlessly._

_"Thanks Massie, I don't know what I would do without you" Kristen said before she left for her class._

_"Should I make Cam beg before getting back together with him?" Claire asked Massie._

_"Definitely make him beg" I said with a duh tone._

_"I would be lost without you, Massie" Claire said thankful for having me as a best friend._

_"I wish that I was you, Massie. You're flawless and you're the best alpha BOCD middle school has ever had" Alicia said enviously._

_"Of course I am" I said smiling wickedly._

_Everything is mine just like how it should be._

**Beep! Beep! Beep!**

I woke up to my alarm beeping, damn it was just a dream. I looked at my clock to see that it was elven o'clock a.m. which is early for me now a days; I took a look around my bare room that used to be filled with pictures and everything a girl could wish for. Now everything is gone because of my incident and when I say everything I mean everything; no computer, no cell phone, no desk, no staples, no scissors, no razors, no knives, no door, no bracelets, no long sleeve shirts, no pants, no t.v., no pins, and absolutely no friends.

"Massie, honey time to eat breakfast" my mother said while waltzing into my bedroom.

I didn't have much choice in the saying because I know that if I say "no" to her then I will end back in rehab or therapy and I will do anything to stay out of there. Even if it means living in my room and obeying everything my parents say so be it.

"You're welcome to have visitors now, sweetie. I'm sure that all your friends are anxious to see you, but honey you need to talk to them it is called being polite" my mother lectured me.

I kept my lips lined tightly together; she may be able to get me to do things I don't want to do but she can't force me to speak.

"Take a shower, they will be here in five minutes. I'll have them bring up your food for you when they arrive" my mother order then she walked back downstairs.

I rolled out of bed and climbed into the shower. I began rinsing my hair which is all I can really do because when you're parents take away your shavers because you used them to cut yourself. Well you have nothing left but shampoo and conditioner so why bother taking a shower everyday when you can't even shave? After I was done, I slipped into a pair of soccer shorts and an Tomahawks soccer sweatshirt that belonged to Derrick at one time.

As I was about to blow-dry my hair, I heard the doorbell ring and voices greet each other. I don't understand why it is such a big deal when a person leaves for two months because they are depressed and need professional help then they come back supposedly all cured and the people who didn't even know until death was knocking on the door are all relieved that the person is back to themselves.

And when a person comes back but isn't "cured" of depression well then they become a _lost cause_.

*****

DPOV:

"Hello, Mrs. Block. Is Massie ready for us?" Claire asked hopeful, she was dying to see Massie.

"She is upstairs in her room, she just got out of the shower. Do me a favor and bring her up her food" Kendra said nicely as she handed over the tray of eggs, bacon, and french toast along with orange juice.

"She is eating well that is a good sign. Maybe she is finally becoming better" Dylan said happily.

"I don't think so, I mean she refuses to talk to anyone still. I just think she is a _lost cause_" Kendra said sadly; her words bothered me.

Never less we headed upstairs to see Massie. I was surprised to see that she didn't have a door to her room instead it was just a frame of what used to hold a door into place; we walked into her room hesitantly. She was standing by the bathroom (which also doesn't have a door) staring at us with angry eyes.

"Hi, Massie. How are you? We are so happy that you are okay and everything" Alicia said in faux-voice.

The old Massie would have said something about Alicia being fake but this Massie is staying quiet.

"Her mom was right, she is a _lost cause_. Well at least we tried" Dylan said.

"Did you ever think that maybe I don't want to talk to you? How am I? I'm locked up in a house with nothing, I can't be even trusted with a toothbrush. You're not happy that I'm okay because you honestly don't give a shit about me. All you care about is how everyone will think that you're an angel for showing up to my house when I'm a "lost cause". Get out of my house, I don't want you here you mean nothing to me. Everyone leave except Derrick" Massie said demanding, she finally used to her words.

And they worked just like they had always done for her in the past. She knew that Derrick was the only one that would understand why she did what she did and if he didn't well she could tell him that she wanted to give his stuff back.

"Derrick?" Massie asked quietly, she had to know that he was there for her.

"Yes, Massie?" Derrick asked intrigued on what she is going to say.

"Do you know what it feels like when you can't even be able to live on your own without someone eyeing your every move, afraid that you will try to go back to your old ways?" Massie asked.

"No" Derrick said simply, because he has never gone through a day like that.

Not being able to even hold a toothbrush because you could use it as a way to hurt your body would be bad enough but to have everything that is potentially harmful taken away is unimaginable.

"Do you know how it feels when everyone walks out of your life because they realize that you're not perfect?" Massie asked with sad eyes.

"No" Derrick said.

"Derrick, do you know how it feels to be called a _lost cause_?" Massie asked with tears falling down her face.

Derrick never imagined that an true alpha like Massie would be so vulnerable to a world full of hate.

"No" he stated; he wished that he could say yes but he has never been in that position before.

Massie stayed quiet and Derrick knew it was because he couldn't say yes to any of her questions.

"You're not a _lost cause _Block, you're a lost soul. You lost your way and sure you didn't do the right things to get back on the track to the high road but it wasn't because you were a _lost cause _it is because you're a lost soul. You need another lost soul to help guide you back to the top. I may not know how it feels to be called a _lost cause _but I surely know how it feels to be a lost soul" Derrick said honestly.

And with that two lost souls melted into each others arms as they kissed away the past. Being a lost soul isn't that bad when you have another lost soul to share the journey with.

* * *

Review Please :)

P.S. I'm not depressed and I have never cut myself or made myself threw up intentionally.


End file.
